rockportfandomcom-20200213-history
Orc Eviscerator
Orc Eviscerator CR 20 XP 307,200 NE Medium humanoid (orc) Init +12; Senses darkvision 60 ft., true seeing; Perception +34 DEFENSE AC 38, touch 19, flat-footed 29 (+8 Dex, +1 dodge, +19 natural) hp 310 (20d10+200); regeneration 15 (good weapons and spells, silver weapons) Fort +22, Ref +16, Will +19 DR 15/good and silver; Immune cold, fear effects, nonlethal damage, pain; SR 31 OFFENSE Speed 40 ft., fly 60 ft. (good) Melee Heavy War Hook +31/+26/+21/+16 (2d6+15 plus grab & pain) Special Attacks evisceration, unnerving gaze (30 ft., DC 31) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 20th; concentration +31) ::Constant true seeing ::At will greater teleport (self plus 50 lbs. of objects only), inflict critical wounds (DC 25), shadow walk, telekinesis (DC 26) ::3/day blade barrier (DC 27), dimensional lock, forcecage (DC 28), greater shadow evocation (DC 29), heal (self only), insanity (DC 28), mass inflict critical wounds (DC 29), plane shift (DC 28), shades (DC 29), symbol of pain (DC 26), wall of force ::1/day binding (DC 29), trap the soul (DC 29) STATISTICS Str 30, Dex 27, Con 30, Int 22, Wis 21, Cha 33 Base Atk +20; CMB +30 (+34 grapple); CMD 49 Feats Bloody Assault, Combat Casting, Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Perception), Spell Penetration, Weapon Focus (War Hook) Skills Bluff +34, Diplomacy +34, Fly +12, Heal +28, Intimidate +34, Knowledge (arcana) +16, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +16, Knowledge (nature) +16, Knowledge (planes) +29, Knowledge (religion) +16, Perception +34, Sense Motive +28, Spellcraft +29, Stealth +31, Use Magic Device +31 Languages Common, Infernal; telepathy 100 ft. SQ consume flesh SPECIAL ABILITIES Immune to Pain (Su) An orc eviscerator is immune to nonlethal damage, as well as to all magical effects associated with extreme pain, such as a symbol of pain, another eviscerator's pain attack, or similar effects at the GM’s discretion. Evisceration (Ex) When an orc eviscerator grapples a foe, it can quickly eviscerate or its victim by excising a bit of flesh or a part of an internal organ as a swift action, causing the victim to take 1d8 points of ability drain—the exact ability score drained is chosen by the eviscerator. The victim can resist this effect with a DC 28 Fortitude save. The save DC is Dexterity-based. Consume Flesh (Su) Once per day, an orc eviscerator may consume any bit of flesh or bone harvested via its evisceration ability within the previous hour as a full-round action that provokes an attack of opportunity. Doing so grants the eviscerator the effects of a heal and a greater restoration spell (caster level 20th). Grab (Ex) If an orc eviscerator hits a creature of its size or smaller with its war hook, it deals normal damage and attempts to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. The eviscerator has the option to conduct the grapple normally, or simply use its war hook to hold the opponent. If it chooses to do the latter, it takes a –20 penalty on its CMB check to make and maintain the grapple, but does not gain the grappled condition itself. A successful hold does not deal any extra damage but each successful grapple check it makes during successive rounds automatically deals damage as if the target was hit the eviscerator's war hook. Pain (Su) Any creature struck by an orc eviscerator's attacks must make a DC 30 Fortitude save or become staggered for 1 round from the pain. As long as a creature is staggered by this effect, it takes a -4 penalty on all saving throws made to resist the eviscerator's spell-like and extraordinary abilities. The save DC is Constitution-based. Unnerving Gaze (Ex) A creature that succumbs to an orc eviscerator's unnerving gaze becomes paralyzed with fear for 1d4 rounds as it finds itself almost longing to submit its flesh to the orc. At the end of any round it remains paralyzed in this way, the victim must make a DC 31 Will save or take 1d4 points of Wisdom drain from encroaching madness. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. EQUIPMENT Heavy War Hook FEATS Bloody Assault You can choose to take a –5 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to inflict 1d4 points of bleed damage with your weapon melee attacks, in addition to the normal damage dealt by the weapon. A creature continues to take bleed damage every round at the start of its turn. Bleed damage can be stopped by a DC 15 Heal check or through any magical healing. Bleed damage from this feat does not stack with itself. You must choose to use this feat before making the attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn (although the bleeding lasts until healed, as normal). Combat Casting You get a +4 bonus on concentration checks made to cast a spell or use a spell-like ability when casting on the defensive or while grappled. Combat Reflexes You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Improved Initiative You get a +4 bonus on initiative checks. Iron Will You get a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. Lightning Reflexes You get a +2 bonus on all Reflex saving throws. Power Attack You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Skill Focus (Perception) You get a +3 bonus on all perception checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in perception, this bonus increases to +6. Spell Penetration You get a +2 bonus on caster level checks (1d20 + caster level) made to overcome a creature’s spell resistance. Weapon Focus (War Hook) You gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls you make using the selected weapon.